


Pay My Dues

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sciam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is temporarily blinded in a fight and needs Liam's assistance in the period afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You told me Deucalion went  _blind permanently_ , Scott!" Liam says, leading Scott in through the front door of the McCall house. "Are you going to go blind forever? Scott? Scott!"

"No, Liam, I'll be fine," he says pawing at the beta's shirt trying to figure out which way he's going. "You've seen me heal from gashes over my entire chest. This'll be fine in a few hours, a day tops."

Liam mumbles something under his breath.

"Should I call your mom? Or Derek or Stiles?"

"No, no, don't," Scott answers quickly.

"They're your  _eyes_ , Scott! You can't see them but I can! They're all white and bloodshot. You have no pupil...things?"

"Note to self, make sure my beta goes to biology class."

"Not funny," Liam says, pulling away from Scott's grip on his shirt. "If it's going to be fine maybe I should just leave you here, hey?"

"Please," Scott says through a laugh, clawing at the air in front of him, running into tables and walls, "I'm only laughing now. I think there's still something that's it's healed around. There's something...like, in my eye that I need to wash out. Can you take me to my room?"

"Is this an alpha command?" Liam asks mockingly.

"This is an alpha command!" Scott repeats, bumping into a shin-height table and almost falling over.

"Jesus. Fine!"

Liam grabs Scott's underarm and hoists him up so his arm is around the younger boy's shoulder.

"Just walk normally... We're almost at the steps. Okay, step. Step. Step. You got it."

It takes them a good five minutes to reach Scott's room.

"Bed first or straight to the shower? And how exactly are you planning on getting whatever it is it  _out_ from there?"

"Shower, please, unless you want to see me undress?" Scott laughs.

Liam leads him into the adjoining bathroom (what kid has an ensuite in their room?) and props Scott against the basin.

"I just need to wash it out, it's like a rock just on the undersi--"

"I do not want to know! Do not. Want or need. Just do it." Liam says, throwing his hands up in the air and walking out of the ensuite.

He leaves the door slightly ajar just in case Scott decides that now is a perfect time to shave, or something.

For the most part, Scott has kept his eyes closed since being mauled by the alpha of the Alpachan Pack. Like Liam said, he has no iris. Where normally his eyes are brown, now they are foggy and misty. It is not an abhorrent sight. It is ultimately nothing different to how a regular blind person's eyes may look, but it is obviously disconcerting for the young beta, and Scott doesn't want him to freak out any more than he already is.

Turning on the tap, Scott slips off his shirt. He opens his eyes, feels for the stream of water and splashes it over them.

"Ughk!"

He feels something move at the bottom of his right eye under the pressure of the water. A small rock. He pads his finger along the underside of his eye and he feels it. The flesh has began to heal around it, just like when he had been stabbed and he started healing making the knife tighter inside him. Luckily, this time the rock was slightly protruding, so all he had to do was hook onto it with his finger and it slipped out into the sink.

He let out a relieved breath, and Liam did too in the other room.

"Can you see yet?" He shouts from the other room.

"Not yet."

"Then can you shower? You stink. That pack doesn't shower and it rubbed off on you."

Scott chuckles.

"Yea, probably that and the fact that I was practically mud-wrestling the alpha while you were off finding Kira."

"Maybe. Either way, shower! Now!"

Scott rolled his eyes in a jestful way. So much for beta Liam, hello giving-directions-and-orders-alpha-Liam.

He felt his way from the basin to the wall, then to the tiles which marked the beginning of the shower. Keeping one hand in place, both for security and for orientation, Scott managed to undo the buckle on his belt and on his pants and slip them off without falling over. Slipping his boxers off was easier, but finding where to put his foot to get  _in_ the shower was harder.

When he was confident he was in the right spot, he felt around for the nobs. Now...which one was hot, which one was cold? What a freaking terrible time to forget. Left, right? Right..? He turns one, not sure if hot or cold, and a blast of  _freezing_ water pours down on him. Alphas don't shriek like little girls, but he wanted to. He quickly turned the other tap and slowly the water began to warm.

Liam rustled around the room outside. Scott never really had anything of interest. A few books, some papers. The most interesting thing Liam ever found (technically he didn't find them, they were just on the top of Scott's desk like he was proudly trying to boast them) were a pack of condoms.

Amid his rustling he heard drips. Soft, quiet drips, like water was pooling.

He stepped in front of the door to the bathroom and peaked inside to see if the basin tap was still on, but what he saw was the shower head half facing out of the shower so that it was spraying all over the bathroom floor.

"Scott! God!" He bursts through the door, redirecting the shower nozzle before the whole freaking house, which is already falling apart, begins to flood.

"Dude!"

Scott  _freaked_ at the unexpected entrance. He tried grabbing the shower curtain to cover himself but couldn't find it.

" _Dude_..." Liam responded, mouth agape, not that Scott could see, mightily impressed. "Look at that thing... That is  _huge_ ," he said like he was in a trance.

"W-What..? Are you talking a--..?"

Liam was. Oh he  _was_. And Scott could tell, just by the tone of Liam's voice and the quick change in scent the boy excreted. Liam knew that Scott knew when Scott's...impressive...member began to grow.

Oh.  _Oh_?

'Uhm' was the only sound Scott could make.

Liam cleared his throat. Entirely serious, he said, "well, I mean, you're blind, I'm not, maybe I could help you out? You know, with the cleaning and stuff. The places you can't...see."

Liam wasn't down with the 'smelling how people felt' thing yet, but he didn't need it to tell that Scott was down. There were much more physical things that led him to believe Scott was completely and entirely fine with that. So, he began to strip, probably quicker than he'd ever done in his life before. In no time he was starkers, and slipping into the shower behind Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is posted here because it's NSFW http://archiveofourown.org/works/4137054

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second, NSFW/follow up chapter by the name of "Novice" on the profile "teenagewerewolves".


End file.
